5/31 Downtime
Sean vacuum seals the Missus in a comforter storage bag because the pungent and sickening aroma of roses shifted to one of rot and decay that claws its way up your noses and into your unbreathing lungs and it spreads a good thirty feet from her body. It's in fact the most horrid thing you've ever smelled. *Ramses brings a mortal to feed to the hag, however she is in torpor and cannot be awoken. Debate ensues on how to handle her. Sean thinks he wants to diablerize her, but apparently doesn't know anything about the concept. He needs some Kindred lore to be knowledgeable on the subject. The idea of turning her over to Scruggs comes up. *A tense moment occurs between Jack and Ramses because of a misunderstanding. :: Jack's been staring down at the little old woman's body the whole time. While nobody's been looking, he's drawn his machete and is running his thumb absentmindedly over the blade's edge. There's a strange expression on his face as he stares down at her pathetic form swaddled in plastic, and then Ramses says his name and he looks up. There's a moment of silence as if he's lost track of the thread of conversation. Then, eyes still locked on the Setite, he asks: "Tell me, Ramses. What do you think'll happen to her soul if we kill her?" :::: Jack is being earnest and has taken up interest in religion. Ramses does not know this, and thinks Jack has sinister intent. He tries to use reverse psychology to remind him why he left the Sabbat. :: Ramses stands speechless for a moment, clearly stunned by the question. "I never took you for the religious or spiritual type, Jack, but I can't imagine we share the same views on the subject. Why don't you instead reflect upon your nights with the Sabbat. What would they have you do with her?" :: Jack laughs, the sound short, brutal, almost frightening. There is amusement there, but it is an inhuman kind, dark and bitter. "The Sabbat? Oh, I know what they would do with her. Trust me, it wouldn't be pretty. But that's not what I'm asking. I'm asking about you, packmate." Jack lifts his machete and rests it on his shoulder. From where he stands, Ramses can see a faint line of black wetness along the machete's edge. "We ash her, what do you think happens to her soul?" :: Ramses again attempts to deflect the question. He knows his views are not commonly shared outside of members of his clan. Temples to Set are few and far between. "These are not questions we need to ask. We have decided to turn her over to Scruggs. It will be the intelligent and strategic move that would not be the first consideration of any Sabbat pack." Ramses emphasizes pack ''because it is a word he has generally only heard when regarding Sabbat groups. He has noticed Jack's use of the word before, and has always hoped it was out of habit and not a sign of regression. Ramses turns his head to each side, briefly locking eyes with Sean, then Julio, and finally Jack. "So, do we want to play this smart, or do you feel the need to ash her, ''packmate?" :::: Ramses is again trying to manipulate Jack into understanding that acting aggressively for the sake of violence is what the Sabbat would do. His over-emphasis of pack and packmate are not taken well, though. It comes off as belittling. Both have high courage and willpower and maintain strong stances opposing one another. :: Jack has no problem holding Ramses gaze. He doesn't flinch at the emphasis Ramses places on the word pack, but his eyes grow cold and distant by the end of it, and he seems to loom now, shoulders wide as a door, mouth pursed, a thin line appearing between his brows to mark his displeasure. He lowers the machete so that it's head points at the ground, and a single drop of Jack's blood collects at its tip and then falls to the ground below. "I wasn't judging you before," he says, his voice a basso rumble like rocks shifting deep down in the earth. "But I'm judging you now, Setite." He holds Ramses gaze a beat longer, and then turns away, moving back to his bike. "Give 'er to Scruggs." :: Sean winces and shakes his head at Ramses as Jack moves away. Sean turns to Ramses. "Come on, man. We're all in this together. Where's this anger coming from?" :::: Ramses realizes his words came off more harshly than intended. If he doesn't say something to fix the situation, it will be difficult for him to continue a relationship within the Risen. :: "Hey, Jack!" Ramses moves closer to Jack. His stride shows that he is not intimidated by the thinly veiled threat. He points his finger back toward the fleshy lump wrapped in plastic. "You were looming over the hag like you wanted to dismember her and scatter her parts to ensure no chance of resurrection. You chose to leave the Sabbat because you are better than they are, right? That means acting more civilized. More human." Ramses cocks his head to the side slightly and lowers his eyes to the machete, edged in thin line of blood. Righting his posture, he again locks eyes with Jack. With a raised brow, he speaks slowly, calmly, and in a soothing tone. "Jack, I am not your packmate. I am your friend. I am here to help you get past those urges of unnecessary violence. Asking what happens to her soul if we ash her? That sounds pretty sinister. Had I not spoken, I thought you might have done something you would regret. I don't want that for you." :: Jack stops as his name is called, and then half turns so that Ramses catches sight of his profile. His face is stone, but he listens as the Setite speaks. When Ramses gets to the part about being his friend, he turns further, stares at him with lowered brows, and then purses his lips. It's clear he's fighting his own anger. Having a hard time letting it go. Getting the Beast to calm down, to crawl back into its cage, to sheathe its claws and give him a chance to not only listen to the words Ramses is saying, but understand them. Finally, he takes an unnecessary deep breath, and exhales. "You're right. Maybe I gave you the wrong impression. Or the right one. I don't know." He looks down at the machete, wipes it on his jeans, and then puts it away. "I asked you out of real curiosity. Maybe one of these days you'll find the time to answer me." He looks over at Julio. "Get in touch with Backslash. Tell him we've got something for Scruggs. Let's get her off her hands." He gives a final grudging nod to Ramses, and then turns back to his bike. *The group meets with Scruggs and Ramses explains to him that because they are the same clan and it seemed appropriate to give him the honor of dealing with the Missus. He is delighted and grants a personal boon from him in addition to the one from the Sons of Liberty for coming to their aid. *Jack begins educating the others in Kindred lore. Category:Downtime